


Manic Love: Kou Empire Arc

by SkyPhoenix13125



Series: Magi: Manic Love Series [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPhoenix13125/pseuds/SkyPhoenix13125
Summary: This is the Kou arc of the Magi Manic Love Series!You're assigned a diplomatic mission on behalf of Sindria, to meet the rulers of the Kou Empire.The only problem? Someone there is plotting to slip a love potion to a high-ranking official. Only the plan backfires in more ways than one and you end up involved. You choose who takes the potion!Feel free to check out the Sindria, Mognostadt, and Reim arcs as well!All of these were originally posted on Deviantart, they are my original work.
Relationships: Judal | Judar (Magi)/Reader, Ren Kouen/Reader, Ren Kouha/Reader, Ren Koumei/Reader
Series: Magi: Manic Love Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892995
Kudos: 40





	1. Intro

Sinbad and the other generals were at the harbor, seeing you off on your next mission.

“Remember (Y/N), you're just going in my place to Balbadd to meet some of the other diplomatic heads and royals. No getting into any trouble while you're there.”

The Kou empire had recently issued an invitation for some of the royals and diplomats of neighboring countries to come and see Balbadd. Now that it had opened back up as a trading harbor, it was the chance for the Kou empire to gain the trust of other surrounding regions. A stepping stone in their plot for domination. Or so Sinbad thought. You believed it was more likely a show of power, a way to convince the other countries to submit to their power now before a war broke out in their lands too.

“You mean like being accused of defiling a princess?” you teased. Sinbad blanched, glaring at Yamraiha who only smiled innocently back at him.

Because of Sinbad's recent visit to the Kou empire...and certain events that took place, he thought it might be best to send you in his place this time.

You were a trusted friend and ally of his. You had been living in his palace and working as an adviser to him and his eight generals for some years now. Usually, you went in Sinbad's place to negotiate or study in lands that were too far for him to visit. For the “conqueror of the Seven Seas”, he often found it hard to leave his palace unless it was an absolute emergency.

“If you need anything, you have the Eye of the Rukh to contact us,” she reminded you.

“I know.” You smiled. “But come on, I've done this before. Even if it is the Kou empire, what could happen?”

Meanwhile, in Balbadd, a certain official was working on something that would guarantee him the ultimate power.

“The first nobles will be arriving within a few hours. All I have to do is give this concoction to Princess Kougyoku and she'll fall hopelessly in love with one of them!”

Ka Koubun laughed maniacally at the purplish-pink brew he was creating in a small chamber pot. “Balbadd might have been a failure, and my last plan to get her married off to King Sinbad might have fallen through, but this one will work for sure! And once she falls in love with a noble and has a child, I'll take control of their country!”

He stood up, continuing to laugh at his obviously brilliant plan.

Outside, two officials were standing guard. “He's up to his old tricks again, isn't he?” one said.

“Don't worry,” the other sighed. “He's gotten this far but he's never succeeded. It should be fine.”

They both warily glanced behind them at the door as his laughter continued.

A few hours later, when everyone was supposedly seated at the banquet, Ka Koubun put his plan into action. He watched as the drink carrying his potion was placed at the royal table. Because of so many of the royal family being gone for various reasons (Hakuryuu in Sindria and Hakuei still in the Plateau) there were only four members seated there: The first three Imperial Princes, Kouen, Koumei, and Kouha, along with the eighth princess Kougyoku. Judar was also standing close by, sneering at everyone.

Ka Koubun smirked to himself from the pillar he was hiding behind. All Kougyoku had to do was drink the potion and lock eyes with someone else in the room. The effect would be instantaneous.

But as the four each took a drink, the herald stamped his foot.

“Announcing (Y/N) (L/N), diplomat of the kingdom of Sindria!”

All eyes turned to glance at you. And Ka Koubun saw his plan start to crumble before his very eyes.


	2. Judar - Suspicion

The black haired Magi narrowed his eyes, dropping the drink he'd swiped from the royal table. The others watched him approach you.

“Sindria, huh?” he asked, studying you for several seconds. You did the same to him. Long black braid, red eyes, and a thin wand with a jewel twirling between his fingers. You knew exactly who he was.

You smiled slightly. “You must be the High Priest, Judar. Sinbad has told me a lot about you.”

“Oh, is that right?” He crossed his arms. “And where is old Sinbad?”

“He sent me in his place. He thought it might be beneficial to meet the heads of the Kou empire, in case we have to enter negotiations in the near future.”

“Negotiations for what?”

“You tell me Judar.” You both stared at each other, neither moving a muscle.

“(Y/N)!” Kougyoku suddenly exclaimed, grabbing you in a hug. “It's so good to see you. How is everyone? I haven't heard anything since Ka Koubun made me come back...”

You smiled down at her. “Everyone's fine, Kougyoku. They all send their regards.” But when you looked back up, Judar was gone. It was strange. Sinbad had warned you about his old enemy, but he had given you the impression he might try to win you over with his arrogance, disguised as confidence.

But you had little time to think about it. Kougyoku dragged you around the room to introduce you to people, including her three brothers. Little did you realize, a pair of red eyes watched your every move.

“It's a pleasure to meet you. Lord Sinbad sends his apologies for not meeting with you himself.”

“To be honest, I'm kind of disappointed,” Kouha admitted with a pout. “I thought I'd finally see the legend himself.”

“My lord Kouha, don't be sad!” cried three maidens that were waiting just a few feet away. You frowned slightly at their behavior.

Koumei shrugged dismissively. “It's a strategic move, sending you instead.”

“Yes,” Kouen agreed. “We regret missing him. But give him our thanks for allowing both Kougyoku and Hakuryuu to stay in his country.”

You smiled. “It would be my pleasure, Lord Kouen. Thank you.” The first prince excused himself soon after that, not that you'd planned to hear much from him on this trip.

The room was full of people from both Balbadd's past political relations and the Kou Empire's. You allowed yourself to mingle among them. Most did not take kindly to you, but past Balbadd relations were slightly more friendly. Before long, the banquet began to die down a bit. People began to leave.

Kouha left with his arms draped around those three women you had seen before. Kouen had slipped out well before then, as had Koumei.

As you turned to see where Kougyoku had run off to, you saw that she had had a bit too much to drink and had fallen asleep.

“Hey, Kougyoku,” you said. “It's time to get up.”

“Just five more minutes, Ka Koubun,” she mumbled.

“All right, come on.” You helped her stand on her feet, wrapping one of her arms around your neck. “Time for bed.”

“Bed. Bed is nice,” she replied with a yawn. You steadily walked her down the corridor until you saw ruby red eyes glaring at you.

“And what exactly are you doing?” Judar asked, blocking your path.

“Helping Kougyoku. Or did you expect me to leave her in the hall all night?”

He narrowed his eyes. “You're up to something.”

“Look Judar, as long as she gets to her room in one piece, I don't care who takes her. So, here,” you said, pulling her arm off your neck and nudging her closer to him.

“Ka Koubun! Your princess needs assistance!” Judar barked. The yellow-robed man appeared out of nowhere and rushed forward, quickly taking Kougyoku from you.

“I'll get her back to her room,” he assured you. You turned back down the hallway.

“And I'll make sure you go to yours,” Judar said, falling into step with you. You rolled your eyes but allowed the Magi to come with you.

Some of the delegates who had farther to go had been given rooms to stay the night. A servant had shown it to you when you had first arrived. When you got to your door, you stared at him. “Well, this is my room,” you said.

“I know. Go inside.”

You opened the door and stepped inside. The bed was a large four poster with a slew of cushions and pillow adorning it. A small desk stood next to it, and an armoire in the opposite corner, though you had no need for either of those. Your bags had already been stowed underneath the bed for the time being. You made your way to the side of the bed, reaching out to grab your bag.

A thin wand slapped your hand away.

“I think not,” Judar told you firmly.

You glared up at him. “What are you still doing here? Get out!” you told him.

“No.”

“Excuse me?” He regarded you for a moment.

“I sense something from you,” he said finally. “Something dangerous. And until I figure out what it is, I am keeping an eye on you.”

You scoffed. “They know how to give you a warm welcome around here.”

Judar ignored your comment, studying you like he was trying to solve a puzzle. You could practically hear the gears turning in his head from how intensely he was watching you.

You averted your gaze, trying to hide your discomfort. “You obviously had too much to drink at the banquet.”

“Do you wield fire magic?” You stared at him in confusion. “This feeling I get from you is warm. If it's fire magic, it's unlike anything I've ever felt. Exactly how powerful are you?”

“I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not a magician.”

His eyes narrowed. “Then what else is causing this effect on me?”

“I already told you, you're drunk!”

“Don't be ridiculous, I only had one...” He suddenly trailed off, thinking through it. The drink he'd had was different from the others. It was some strange magenta color. He'd assumed it was a fancy celebratory drink. But.....

Judar's eyes snapped back up to yours. Before you could comprehend what was happening, he'd closed the distance between you.

“What--?” He grabbed your face and pressed his lips firmly against yours.

And just like that, you felt the warmth he'd been sensing from you all night. But after a few moments, you managed to wrench yourself away from him. He smirked at your reaction.

The door slammed open as Kougyoku and her assistant raced into your room. “Judar, no!”

The Magi slowly stood to his full height, glancing over his shoulder. “I take it this was your doing, Ka Koubun?”

Koubun hid behind his fan. “Y-yes, High Priest.”

“Playing with love is a dangerous business. Especially when it comes to someone like me.”

“I know. Please spare me. It was simply a misunderstanding.”

“I have a better idea.” Koubun glanced up to see Judar pointing his wand at him, a devilish grin on his face. “Run.”

Kougyoku rolled her eyes as she watched Judar chase Koubun down the corridor.

“(Y/N), are you okay?” she asked.

“I...think so. What happened?”

“Koubun gave him a love potion. But Judar has never been in love, so he couldn't figure out what the feeling was. He just thought you were dangerous.”

You nodded to yourself. “Will he be okay?”

“Judar?” She smiled. “Koubun told me that you start losing yourself in this love, and the way to get over it is to find yourself again. He's doing what he does best. He'll be back to normal in no time.”

You heard Koubun shriek loudly outside.

“And Koubun?”

“He's been through worse,” she assured you. Judar began laughing maniacally as Koubun suddenly grew quiet.

“If you say so.”

You woke up during the night with a start. You could have sworn....had you seen a flash of red? You quickly shook your head and rolled over. Judar hovered near the ceiling, impressed you'd reacted when he'd gotten that close to you.

“Still warm,” he muttered as he felt the warmth of your skin leave his own. “Still dangerous.”

So he continued to keep watch over you for the night. And then in the morning when you bid farewell to the royal family and boarded your ship. He watched from the comfort of the palace until your ship had gone past the horizon.

But even after you were gone, he still felt a trace of warmth remaining. You had some kind of power over him whether you knew it or not.

“Better keep my distance from that one in the future,” he muttered to himself as he made his way inside.


	3. Kouha - Elation

You walked away from the herald, grabbing a drink and going to mingle among the people already in the room. Kougyoku rose to greet you.

“Diplomat, huh?” Koumei said. “I didn't know Sindria had one of those.”

“I thought as much. Sinbad would hardly dare to show his face around here,” Judar grumbled.

“Be civil,” Kouen warned. “Kougyoku seems to know her.”

“Seems someone already is,” Judar commented, gesturing over to where you were standing. They glanced at an empty chair where Kouha had been. Indeed, he had moved across the room to greet you as well.

You bid farewell to Kougyoku and turned around to see a young man smiling at you.

“Kouha, third Imperial Prince.”

“Ah, Lord Kouha. It's a pleasure to meet you.” You put your hand in your other fist as you had seen Hakuryuu do many times and bowed.

Kouha smiled easily. “My brother Kouen is the only lord around here. I'm just Kouha.”

“Are you sure?” you asked.

“Any friend of Kougyoku is a friend of mine.”

“Kouha then.”

You had heard tales of the third prince, that he was both a dangerous fighter and enjoyed killing enemies as much as Judar did. But....this slender, smiling, pink haired young man was definitely not what you had expected.

“Do you want another drink?” he asked, jarring you from your thoughts.

“Oh, no thank you. I should meet a few of these other nobles.”

“I can introduce you to my brothers!”

Before you could protest, he had grabbed your arm and walked you over to their table.

“Mei, En, this is (Y/N),” Kouha said, grinning practically ear to ear. The other princes raised an eyebrow at him.

You bowed slightly. “It's a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Likewise,” Koumei replied.

“You work for Sinbad, is that correct?” Kouen asked. You nodded.

“Yes, my lord. Please forgive his absence tonight.”

“Send him my regards for letting my relatives stay in his country.”

“Of course, thank you. I won't take up any more of your time.”

You bowed again, leaving to go talk to some of the other nobles.

“What are you up to, Kouha?” Kouen asked.

The smaller prince glanced up at him. “Hmm?”

“You usually only look this happy when you're destroying enemies,” Koumei pointed out. “Or hitting those attendants of yours.”

And right on cue, the three maidens appeared around Kouha. “Are you feeling all right, Lord Kouha?” “Can I get you something to eat?” “Do you want to lie down?”

“I'm fine, really,” Kouha told everyone. “She's a friend of Kougyoku, I was only being nice.”

Jinjin, Junjun, and Reirei immediately fawned all over him for his kindness and compassion. But the third prince was hardly listening. He was watching you mingle, a smile etched on his face.

When the banquet was over, you headed to your room. It hadn't been a very fruitful night for you, but at least you had made some acquaintances and now you could put names with faces.

You had your hand on the door when you heard someone say your name. “(Y/N)!”

“Lord Kouha. Nice to see you again.”

“I told you that you can call me Kouha. And what a coincidence, your room is right next to mine.”

“It is?” He nodded. “I would have thought the visitors would be on an entirely different floor than the royal family.”

“Normally, yes, but we let Kougyoku's assistant be in charge of rooms this time, and he put all the men down near her room, and all the women over here near ours.”

“I see. Well, I suppose I should--” You gestured at the door.

He frowned a little. “Are you going to bed already? I thought we could have some tea together since we're neighbors.”

“I...do like tea,” you admitted. The smile came back.

“Great! I'll have it set up in just a minute,” he said as he ushered you into his room. You hesitantly took a seat on one of the cushions by the table, glancing around.

The room was obviously much larger than yours. A four poster bed with draperies hanging off the frame dominated the back wall, with two side tables sitting next to it. A large armoire stood off to one side, along with a dresser and mirror set. A small square table sat in the middle of the room, laden with cushions.

A fireplace was next to the door, where Kouha was currently brewing tea. A pantry next to the fireplace obviously held plates, cups, cutlery, and the like. But the most interesting thing to you was across from where you were currently sitting. A long panel of weapons.

Three swords, two scimitars, an axe, two flails, a flogger, five throwing knives, three small daggers, and a crossbow were hung up side by side.

“Are...those all yours?” you asked.

Kouha glanced up and nodded. “I love weapons. But those are mostly for show, I don't use them now that I have a Metal Vessel.”

He handed you a cup of tea and sat down across from you.

“Thank you,” you said as you took a sip. He drank some himself, though his eyes never seemed to leave you.

“Have you ever tried braiding your hair?” he asked finally.

You shook your head.

“I'll braid it for you if you want. I'm really good at it.”

“I'm not sure--”

“You'll love it!” he exclaimed, going to get a brush from his dresser stand. He gently began to brush your hair, humming softly behind you as he went.

You continued to drink your tea, becoming more perplexed by the minute.

Kougyoku woke up to knocking on her door. She opened it and rubbed her eyes.

“What is it?”

And then she froze at the sight of you. “What happened to you?” Your hair had been tied up in about seven different braids all interconnecting and looping back into one another. It would have been impressive if it didn't make you look insane.

“Ignore my hair for a second, Kougyoku. I need to know what Kouha's deal is.”

“His deal?” she repeated.

“Is he always happy?”

“Well, no. He's normally only really happy when he's fighting someone.”

“Then explain to me why he's so happy around me. He won't leave me alone, and he's got this giant smile on his face all the time. It's really creepy, honestly, and I only managed to get rid of him because he finally fell asleep!”

“Why didn't you go to your room?” Kougyoku asked.

“It wouldn't matter if I did, because your assistant put our rooms right next to each other.”

The princess frowned. “I'll talk to him. Come with me.” She dragged you back down the corridor to an adjacent hallway. She stopped and knocked on another door.

“Ka Koubun!” she called. “I need to speak with you.”

“Of course, my princess,” Koubun said as he opened the door. Kougyoku dragged you through into his room as well.

“Are you trying to set me up again?” she asked.

“What?” he laughed nervously, hiding behind his fan. “What would ever give you that idea?”

“You put all the visiting men near my room and all the women near the princes'. That sounds like a set-up to me. And Kouha has been acting strangely.”

“Kouha always acts strangely. You've heard the rumors, my princess. He--”

“Acts like a love sick puppy?” you offered, trying to undo your hair.

The assistant hesitated. “Well, he may have never seen a woman of your stature before, Lady--”

“Ka Koubun, what's that?” Kougyoku interrupted, gesturing at a cauldron in a corner of the room.

The man glanced between the cauldron and the two of you. “I was making myself a midnight brew to help me sleep.”

“Then why is it pink?” you asked. Kougyoku folded her arms and sighed.

“All right, I did it! I made a love potion, but only because I wanted my beautiful princess to find love, not like whatever her relationship is with that horrible Sinbad!”

“Hey!” you both exclaimed.

“It went to Kouha instead, and I didn't know how to tell you. I'm so ashamed, please forgive me!” He wailed, wrapping himself around Kougyoku's leg and sobbing into her dress. You made a face and looked away.

“I will,” the princess assured him. “If you help us fix it.”

“Fix it? I-I don't know how.”

“Well, he's been incredibly happy ever since I got here. Is there a way to make him just as unhappy?” you asked.

“No!” The other two exclaimed.

Kougyoku shuffled awkwardly. “Kouha tends to cause problems for everyone when he's upset.”

“I believe the potion causes the affected to lose themselves within an emotion,” Koubun said. “Maybe if we make him happy for another reason, he'll forget about Lady (Y/N).”

You smiled. “And I think I know just how to do it.”

“Then it's settled,” Koubun exclaimed as he stood up. “You go deal with Kouha, and I will--” You grabbed his collar.

“You're going to be bait.”

“B-bait?” he repeated. You smirked at him.

Kouha woke up with a start. He glanced around and frowned.

Something was missing.

His weapons. The panel was empty. Someone had stolen his weapons. He raced out of the room, seeing his axe lying there. He picked it up with a smirk and turned as he heard footsteps.

“He's right behind me!” Ka Koubun whisper yelled as he entered the training grounds. He nearly screamed at the sight of the dozen dummies you and Kougyoku had set up there. You had strewn the other weapons around them as well so that Kouha could see them.

You grabbed his arm and shoved him toward the princess. “Shut up and follow Kougyoku,” you hissed.

Kouha raced in, axe brandished in his hand. He saw movement and raced for one of the dummies, cleanly removing its head. “Die!” he roared.

Kougyoku slapped her hand over Koubun's mouth as he tried to scream again. The dummy had been very close to the one they were hiding behind. She dragged him off the grounds, bent low so that the prince wouldn't see them.

You remained, making sure that Kouha would continue fighting. But after watching the dummy's head fall onto the ground, he seemed to glow with happiness. His hands twitched, as though begging for more.

He quickly began laughing as he destroyed dummy after dummy, finding more of his weapons and using them to execute new attacks.

“(Y/N), we have to go,” Kougyoku whispered, tugging at you. You started slightly. You'd been mesmerized by his movements. His complete euphoria at destroying things. It was unlike anything you'd ever seen. He really was the Kouha you'd heard so much about.

You silently followed Kougyoku into the palace, leaving the prince to do what he did best.

The next morning, you were leaving your room when you saw Kouha. He was laden with his weapons, dragging them all back to his room.

“Good morning, Lord Kouha,” you greeted him. “Long night?” Kouha glanced at you.

“Oh, (Y/N). Good morning. I stayed out in the training grounds all night, so I've got some weapons to clean and sharpen. Are you heading out?”

“Yes.” You picked up your bag. “My boat is leaving soon, so I should be off. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Kouha waved. “See you, then. Maybe next time we can fight each other. I'd love to see what kind of weapon you use.”

You nodded, turning to head back down the hall. He really seemed like a nice young man. But after last night, you hoped you never had to meet him on a battlefield.


	4. Koumei - Observation

“Oh, that's (Y/N)! I should say hi,” Kougyoku exclaimed, rushing over to greet you. Kouha rolled his eyes at his bubbly cousin.

“So Sindria has a diplomat,” Kouen mused. “Koumei, did you know about this?”

Koumei glanced up at his brother. “Hmm? Oh...no, I didn't.”

“....And these are the princes,” Kougyoku told you as she led you to the table. “Kouen, Koumei, and Kouha.”

You bowed. “It's a pleasure to meet you all. Sinbad sends his apologies for not being here tonight.”

“Well...send our regards to him for allowing Kougyoku and Hakuryuu to stay in his country,” Kouen replied.

“Of course, thank you.” You smiled. “I won't keep you any longer, I'm sure you have a lot to attend to. I hope to see you later.” You moved away from their table, going to speak to someone from the Reim empire.

Kougyoku followed to find Ka Koubun.

“Mei, what are you staring at?” Kouha asked.

“Nothing. Don't worry about it.”

Kouha smirked. “It was her, wasn't it? Do you like her?” Kouen glanced at the two of them.

“Don't be ridiculous,” the second prince grumbled, hiding his face behind his fan. “I was just observing.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Watch your back, Koumei,” Kouen warned. “Diplomat or not, she is the enemy.”

He nodded solemnly, continuing to watch you from the safety of his table. He watched you mingle amongst most of the guests, both allies of the former Balbadd and the Kou empire itself. You approached each new person with a smile, regardless of where they were from or who they sided with.

Koumei frowned. How were you so calm and collected when your country could be facing war at the hands of this one any day now? Surely you were sent here to gather information. What information were you even picking up on in your small conversations?

The second prince took another sip of his drink and frowned slightly. He didn't remember ordering anything pink.

After a few more minutes of this, Koumei found an excuse to leave the table so that Kouha wouldn't keep smirking at him.

He watched you discussing something with Kougyoku.

When she parted ways with you, he approached.

“You're different,” he said after a moment.

“Different, Lord Koumei?” you repeated. “How so?”

“People gathering information usually only speak to the ones in charge. You indulge people even though they cannot offer anything to you. Kougyoku, for example.”

You smirked slightly. “You think that I'm just here for show, don't you? Well, I assure you I'm not. I genuinely enjoy Kougyoku's company. She has a kind heart, and is a loyal friend. I would be lucky to call her one.”

“But it's not just her,” he explained. “You speak to everyone as equals, even befriending people from enemy nations. And if you're part of Sinbad's team, you're a fair fighter. Confident and charming. You have a quiet assurance, you're obviously intelligent, and...you're unlike anyone I've ever met.”

“Wow. You picked up on all that from watching me talk to people? You really are a military strategist.”

Koumei averted his gaze, hiding his face behind his fan. “It's not all that impressive. Not like what Kouha and Kouen do.”

“You might not have a reputation for fighting but you're obviously a formidable opponent, Lord Koumei.”

“You're trying to flatter me,” he said, smiling slightly.

“Well...for a military strategist, you seem like a much kinder man than I imagined. And while we might be enemies in the future, I think we could be strong allies.”

“To tell you the truth,” he said, glancing over at his brothers, “I'd like to avoid a war with Sindria. It's a tactician's nightmare. But Kouen seems to think it's the next big step in his plan for our empire.”

You smiled. “Sinbad can be like that too sometimes. It must be part of ruling a country.”

“Perhaps,” Koumei agreed.

The banquet ended soon after that. Most of the nobles had left already, but some were staying the night in the palace, including you.

You thought all of the royal family had already retired as well. But when you left the banquet hall, Lord Koumei was waiting outside.

“The palace is pretty big,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. “And since you showed up late to the banquet, I thought you might want someone to walk with. Just to make sure you won't get lost again.”

You chuckled. “I thought no one noticed. But that's sweet, thank you.”

He flushed, hiding his face behind his fan once again. You smiled to yourself. He sure was shy compared to the other family members you'd met.

The walk was fairly silent, until Koumei lowered his fan from his lips.

“Tell me (Y/N), have you ever been in love?”

“In love?” you repeated. “Once or twice.”

“How do you know if it's real?” he asked.

“It's very difficult to describe. Real love is unexpected. It's a warm, happy, fluttery feeling that will fly away if you're not careful. It's hard to pin down, but you usually know it when you feel it.”

“I see,” the second prince said. “Forgive me for prying. I'm trying to figure something out.”

“What kind of thing?”

“I meant it earlier when I said you were unlike anyone else I have ever met. I meant everything I said to you, truly. But I drank something earlier that could be affecting my emotions. And since I've never been in love, I can't figure out what I'm really feeling.”

“Koumei,” you said, putting your hand on his shoulder. “Just relax. Do what you do best and think through it like a tactician.”

He nodded slowly, replaying the events of the night as they happened.

Drinking the pink concoction, even though he didn't order it. Seeing you. Having Kouen warn him away from you, but still being so intrigued he couldn't tear his gaze away. Gaining the courage to approach you after observing for several minutes. Having a lengthy conversation. Being unwittingly honest about his feelings. Waiting for you outside the banquet hall.

“It's...not real,” he admitted. “But I wouldn't change any part of it.”

You smiled. “Neither would I. And I meant everything I said to you tonight as well.” He smiled back at you.

“I'm glad to hear it.”

You continued on in silence once more, though this one was more uncomfortable. When you stopped outside of your room, neither of you made a move to enter.

“Things are a mess between our countries,” Koumei said finally. “There's no getting around that. But maybe if things calm down in the future...we could try to figure things out between us. When we're not considered enemies.”

“I would be honored, Lord Koumei.”

“As would I. Besides, I suppose I owe you for helping me break the potion's spell.”

“Think nothing of it. My best friend is a magician, so I have quite a bit of experience with that.”

He smiled. “Well, thank you just the same. Good night.”

“Good night.”

The next morning, you were bidding farewell to the royal family when Lord Koumei burst in, panting slightly. He'd obviously just woken up, and you could barely suppress a smile. He quickly hid his face behind his fan, avoiding the pointed looks from both his brothers.

You approached him and bowed. “Farewell, Lord Koumei. Until we meet again.”

“Farewell,” he replied, bowing slightly himself. You lowered your voice so his family wouldn't hear.

“And for what it's worth my lord, you're unlike anyone I've ever met.” 

You straightened back up, grabbed your bag, and headed for the harbor.

Koumei stared after you, a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“Mei, are you staring again?!” Kouha asked.

Kougyoku squealed. “And you're blushing!”

“I am not!” He snapped his fan shut and glared at them. “I ran out here and got a bit winded. Honestly, you two, she's the enemy.”

_For now,_ he thought.


	5. Kouen - Persuasion

“I didn't know (Y/N) would be here!” Kougyoku exclaimed.

“You know her?” Koumei asked.

“Yes, she's one of my dear friends. I'm going to say hi.”

“Bring her over here,” Kouen told her. “I must give her our thanks for Sinbad.”

Kougyoku nodded, going over to greet you.

“A Sindrian diplomat. She could prove useful,” Kouen remarked as he glanced at you.

Kouha snickered. “Don't let Kougyoku hear you say that.”

“(Y/N), these are the princes. Kouha, Koumei, and--”

“Lord Kouen. A pleasure,” Kouen interrupted, standing up and taking your hand in his own.

“The pleasure is mine,” you assured him. “Sinbad sends his regards for not meeting with you himself.” You pulled your hand from his grasp.

Kouen smiled slightly. “Well, leading a country is a hard job. Send him our regards for allowing Kougyoku and Hakuryuu to stay with him.”

“I will, thank you. If you'll excuse me.” You turned around and began to mingle among the rest of the guests.

“Came on a little strong there,” Kouha remarked. Kouen fixed him with an icy glare.

Kougyoku frowned. “You better not pester her while she's here, Kouen.”

“Of course not,” Kouen assured her.

You were in the middle of a conversation with a noble from the Reim empire when you felt a presence behind you.

“(Y/N). Let's take a walk,” Kouen told you. He gave you no time to respond as he started walking away. You quickly excused yourself and followed him.

“Yes, Lord Kouen? Can I help you with something?”

He led you out on to a balcony and leaned against the railing. “I think you'd be a valuable asset to my empire.”

“That's...very nice of you,” you said after a moment.

“Great. Then you'll renounce your kingdom and come to our side?”

You froze. “No.”

“No?” he repeated.

“Sindria is my home, Kouen. I will not forsake it to become part of your Empire.”

He regarded you for a moment. “What if I promised not to go to war with Sindria?”

“Still no. I don't trust you.”

“Because I'm a part of the Kou Empire?”

“Because you seem like you have a one-track mind, and while that is admirable, your mind is stuck on world domination. And I will not condone that.”

You turned on your heel, walking back in to grab a drink.

“Been working for Sinbad long, then?” Kouen asked you.

You sighed slightly. “A few years now.”

“Are you lovers?”

You spat out your drink.

“No. Not that it's any of your business anyway.”

This continued for the rest of the night. You would be talking to someone and Kouen would come up behind you and make an offer.

“I'll triple whatever he pays you.”

“No,” you replied without glancing at him.

“You'll be a general in the army too.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “No, Kouen.”

“You can be one of my household members.”

“No! And you're blocking the food.”

“You can take your pick out of whatever you want in the treasure room.”

“Not a chance.”

“Honestly, I don't know what you're trying so hard for,” Judar told him. He'd been watching Kouen strike out for several minutes. “You can find another diplomat if you want one so bad.”

“But she's experienced. She's probably most of the reason the Trading Alliance has gotten so massive. We need someone like that...”

“Look, if she's anything like the rest of Sinbad's group, she won't renounce him. He gets a strong hold on anyone that comes into his country.”

“No....there must be a way,” Kouen grumbled. “I just have to think harder.”

You were sleeping in your bed when you heard knocking on your door.

“What on earth?” you grumbled. The banquet had ended hours ago. It was the middle of the night. Who could be trying to wake you up?

You opened the door to see Kouen Ren standing there.

“Marry me,” he said.

You blinked at him. “Sorry, I must have misheard you. What did you say?”

“I want you to marry me.”

“Are you insane?! You didn't even know me yesterday!”

“You think I'm joking,” he said, nudging past you into your room.

“No, I definitely think you're serious. If I've heard one thing about you, it's that you're a very serious man.”

“Are you not attracted to me?” he asked.

“That...is not the issue right now,” you retorted. You'd be lying if you said you weren't. He was tall and built, with eyes that could pierce through your soul. But still. It wasn't right.

“Then say yes,” he pleaded, getting down on his knees. “Become my empress, or queen, or whatever title you prefer. I won't go to war with Sindria. You can have the position in the army. You can pick anything out of the treasure room. You can be my Household Member and live in the palace with me. I'll give you anything you want. Just renounce your king and be loyal to me.”

You stared down at him in confusion. “Why is this so important to you?”

“I...don't know. I just want you by my side for some reason.”

“I can't support you. You're not the leader the world needs.”

“You think Sinbad would be a better leader?”

“That's not it. Sinbad is fine as Sindria's leader, but he can't handle the whole world. No one can. It's too big of a job for one person, no matter how much they might want it.”

Kouen slowly stood up to his full height. “You dare question my convictions?”

“I do. Because you're not my king. And you never will be at this rate.”

You stared at each other in silence for several seconds. “Very well,” Kouen said finally. “I could never have someone by my side that refuses to support me.”

“Glad we settled that, then. Good evening, Lord Kouen.”

“Good evening.”

“I have to go in,” Kougyoku said. She and Ka Koubun had been on their way to warn you that Kouen was the victim of a love potion when he'd suddenly showed up at your door and proposed to you.

It threw both onlookers for a loop and they'd waited to see what would happen. But it had been several minutes since Kouen had gone into your room. What if the spell didn't break on its own? What if you somehow fell in love with this version of him? What if you actually agreed?

“Princess, wait,” Ka Koubun hissed as the door opened.

Kouen walked out of your room. He turned back to you and bowed stiffly. You returned the gesture before shutting the door firmly.

“It looks like nothing happened between them.”

“No....he looks like his old self. She must have broken the spell somehow,” Kougyoku pointed out.

“What a relief,” Ka Koubun sighed as they headed down the hall once more. And none of them even suspected him for this. He smirked to himself.

“By the way, Ka Koubun, I think you should tell Kouen what you did.”

“I...what?” the man stuttered. “But—princess!”

“He won't let this go on his own. He should know the truth.” She glanced at him. “So either you tell him or I will.”

Koubun lowered his head in defeat.

To hide behind Kougyoku would be even more disgraceful than admitting what he did. He had no choice. “Y-yes, princess.”

The next morning, Kouen was in the middle of glowering at Koubun for making him act like a fool when his brothers entered his chambers.

“The visitors are leaving, Kouen,” they told him.

“Don't move,” he warned Koubun as he followed them out to the front of the palace. Most of their guests had left by this point, but a handful remained to pay their respects to the whole family.

You approached them, bag in hand. “Thank you for your hospitality during my stay. I hope to see you all again soon. And Lord Kouen,” you said.

Kouen looked at you. “If you ever change your mind about the future, let me know,” you told him before turning to leave.

“What was that about?” Koumei asked.

“Diplomatic nonsense,” the first prince replied dismissively. “But remind me to talk to Hakuryuu when he returns.” He had to make sure Sinbad didn't sink his claws into him too while he was there.

“Of course.”

Kouen returned to his room and waved Ka Koubun away. The assistant bowed deeply and left before he changed his mind. The first prince stared out the window, scowling.

His future would still be bright, he would make sure of it. He'd prove to you how wrong you were about him.


End file.
